Shades of Noir
by xalrion-c
Summary: This is my first more in-depth Noir yuri fanfic. I've written in a less esoteric style than I usually do and hopefully reach a wider audience. This is set a little post-series. Hope you like it. It is going to get a little kinky so you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Kirika lay motionless on our bed like a princess, with her silky uneven hair spreading on the sheets like the black threads of fate. A fate even Alice would find strange; here I am with my family's killer after we fought for our lives against a woman madder than the Queen of Hearts herself, Altena. However my wonder lay well grounded in reality. I do wonder what would have been my life without her? who knows? Maybe living the life in Paris but without any real attachment or meaning. The usual Mireille? feeling the fine leather on another expensive bag, licking my lips on another delicious strawberry tart, sipping coffee watching couples stroll along while I wait to hit on my target. Coffee? Tea? I remember!

The tea lay cold in Kirika's cup on the pool table rather half neglected and unfinished like her bare left shoulder. In haste I covered her shoulder with my blanket and wandered in the kitchen, with an electric jug of hot water. I can't believe we used to use the kettle, how backward, perhaps even vulgar. Slowly I pour the hot water into Kirika's cup in a careful and tender fashion. "Arrgh" I forgot to add extra matcha so for now her cup is very mild. It's barely tea, but luckily I remember where the matcha was. The matcha Kirika had was practically made in heaven, well for her at least. Being a French woman I like my tea with a more misty fragrance. Lemon will be nice!

"But this isn't the time for tea! This is the time for bed." I said to myself. It is getting late, even the moonlit shadows of the stray cats are meshing into the night. Besides I've brushed my teeth as I put on my nightgown. As I yawned and lay on my mattress I peered at Kirika, peaceful as she ever was. Brushing with death, brushing with sorrow, no rubbing the salt in those wounds will interrupt her. Kirika is a night owl, she likes a nap till midnight before waking up to browse her laptop. I'm not sure what her guilty pleasures are, as long as she doesn't give away our identity. Her identity, does it really matter? "Bedtime Mireille, bed time. Let's sleep" I whispered to myself. Gently I lay my forefinger on a loose strand of her little princess hair and crouched slowly before her face. Softly I blew onto her tender cheeks, blending sweetly into her petite breaths. "Good night Kirika, Good night"


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long before I noticed those tenderly little breezes from Mireille. They were like kisses someone was too scared to make more obvious. I smiled a little thinking whether she knew I was not completely asleep. Quietly I sneaked a little closer to her so I can feel the warmth emanating from her chest. Her breath was bold and forceful like herself and streaks of Mireille's golden lashes gleamed modestly but beautifully from the dim moonlight. I wanted to stroke and touch it but I controlled myself, slipping myself into a jacket. Slowly I tiptoed myself to the corner of the room as not to interrupt Mireille's sleep.

Turning on the small desklight, I reached for my tea cup. It has been refilled, warm and as I taste it, completed like my gratitude. But it just required a little mixing. This matcha was from Japan, where it all started and as my little mixing became more intense, my feelings and thoughts swirled more turbulently like the tea itself. Inside the dark reflection of the matcha, I saw myself through it all. From the bamboo field where those men silently lay, to arriving in Paris with a breeze on the flag, to all those bullets and explosions in Taiwan to the stormy night where all was revealed and finally to the fiery hell that was the Manor. In all the times I nearly died, and thought about all the times I thought this was the end, what burned most brightly was the guilt, the people I couldn't save. Nazarov, Milosh, Chloe and most of all Mireille's family. I couldn't never atone for them, this guilt I cannot wash away.

This guilt still haunts me, Mireille never got angry at me for it. She forgave me too easily and never felt right for me, I felt I deserve punishment like a criminal no matter how many times I saved her. Many people have died for lesser sins than mine. What is worse is Mireille is so close. For Chloe, Altena was her mistress, the one who taught and guided her. For me that was always Mireille, how could I do this to her? This is making me sad and I've been sad for so long. Does that make me a sadist? My English isn't so good so I looked that up on my laptop.

Sadist - "A person who derives pleasure, especially sexual gratification, from inflicting pain or humiliation on others."

"Kirika!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Mireille, I I thought you were asleep!" Kirika said innocently shocked after being lost for words

"Mon Dieu! So this is your late night hobby?" Mireille asked with some disdain but mostly amusement

"So you secretly like being a naughty girl?" Mireille said teasingly as she stroked her hand around her neck.

"No,no Mireille." Kirika pleaded like a schoolgirl caught doing something wrong

"Do you even know what the words sexual gratification mean? " Mireille asked condescendingly as she gently put her hands on Kirika's cheeks.

"Umm not really, I know what sex means. My classmates explained it to me." Kirika answered nervously

"Well you were a Japanese schoolgirl after all."

"Oh?" Kirika sounded marginally perplexed but she did remember meeting dirty old men on the street during her time at school

"Kirika you're certainly no sadist, masochist perhaps" whispered softly but firmly with her arms folded

"How do you know these things, Mireille?"

Mireille paused a little embarrassed but knowing Kirika isn't joking, tried to deflect her question.

"So what were you looking for Kirika?"

"I was trying to find the English word for being always sad" Kirika confessed though she hasn't forgotten what she asked

Mireille tried to contain her amusement with a smile and said in a teacher-like fashion

"The word you are looking for is 'depressed'. I'll give you an ... education sometime."

Kirika stared at Mireille with some anticipated excitement.

"Don't sleep too late, 'studying'." Mireille whispered into Kirika's ear as she softened her tense shoulders with a light massage.

"Good night, Kirika" Mireille said as she yawned and fell back into bed.

As Mireille went to sleep, Kirika stared at her laptop with a dim glow. She knew this would be bad for her eyes but this won't be long. She also set her browser to 'private browsing'.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning feeling fresh and rejuvenated and peered at Kirika who slept quietly in her usual position with her usual clothes. I wonder if she had a late night. Maybe I teased her too much. She could use some new clothes, that's partly my fault. She doesn't really have her own accounts or stash of money bar some pocket money; but if she asked for anything I certainly buy it for her. She never asks for much, maybe a bottle of milk here, a small sketchbook there but she never asks for a new shirt or dress. "You are too selfish with your money, Mireille" I blurted to myself, you should buy her a nice blue blouse or a little red dress rather than let her buy those dorky children clothes from the weekend markets. She's a woman not a a child, she can have a makeover, some lipstick, some makeup, maybe some new lingerie? Mademoiselle Bouquet! What would your mother think!

Quickly I interrupted my train of thought and made a beeline for the morning baguettes at the local patisserie. I might be wealthy but this daily bread satisfies me greatly. While I was walking back the thought of last night's conversation bothered me, I wondered what has got into Kirika. Why would she be sad? Is she still sad from what happened at The Manor? Losing Chloe was hard on her and she regretted ever since. Or can it be she still feels the need to atone? Maybe? She is too hard on herself. She is still an enigma to me. The other thing that bothered me was I said she was more of a masochist. I shouldn't have said that in retrospect. That worries me, what will I lead her to? but also what might she lead me to? I will just have to tell her the day it comes.

The rest of the morning shopping went without incident and was very pleased with myself for getting a bargain on cream, honey and fresh raspberries and strawberries. I was hoping to have a little afternoon by the window with Kirika. Just a bit of solitude between ourselves while the weather is still warm enough. Actually it will be very quiet, it is approaching December and not many people ask for assassins near Christmas. When I got back to the apartment, I was in for a shock. She was nowhere to be found.

"Kirika? Kirika?" I shouted with an air of concern and panic. I looked behind the shower curtains and then also in the closet to no avail. I know she likes to go on her own personal excursions once in awhile but often she tells me. Please don't leave me again Kirika, not like last time. As I was about to give Kirika a phone call, I saw her message:

"Look under the plant"

I reached my hand under the new belladonna pot plant lying by the window. Beneath lay a small letter written by Kirika which I read with a dread of deja vu.

"Daisuki Na Mireille, I know I've said this before but I need to write again. Thank you Mireille for saving me in The Manor. I wanted to die in the pit with Altena because I cannot atone for what I have done. You forgive but I cannot forgive myself for all the pain I've caused you. Please let me make it up to you Mireille. I promise I will come home. I will serve you dinner tonight so please don't make anything."

"Kirika, you silly girl" as I wiped a tear off my cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

The early afternoon went without much fanfare, Mireille ate her bread and french onion soup a little hurriedly; trying to distract herself from what she'll say to Kirika. Mireille tried to read but she was looking for something light but she didn't have any. Kirika on the other hand had a copy of Twilight and told her about fanfiction. But Mireille wasn't that type of person, she read Dostoyevsky and Flaubert she told herself. But today wasn't the day for such reading, instead Mireille took her latest subscriptions to Elle, Marie Claire and Vogue and read them on the sofa while sipping her coffee. She had a fetish for handbags and little necklaces that went comfortably around her neck. Although it's more to gaze at herself in the mirror rather than for potential combat outdoors.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall? Who's the fairest of them all?" she asked

"It better not be Snow Kirika!" she joked to herself quietly while admiring her gold pendant with a rose quartz gemstone.

Not long after there was a knock on the door.

"It's me" Kirika said softly.

Mireille stared in tension like a mother seeing a daughter coming home at two in the morning.

"Kirika, what is the meaning of this?" Mireille said in veiled anger before taking a large breath.

Kirika closed her eyes and hung her head low, "I'm sorry Mireille, I'll get to dinner soon"

Mireille stared into Kirika's groceries and saw a big brown paper bag which was slightly transparent; the inside didn't look like food at all. The contents looked black and threadlike with perhaps some plastic covered items beneath.

"What have you got there Kirika?" Mireille asked sternly but without the shock or anger

The smaller girl will not let Mireille see inside the bag and her secretiveness annoyed Mireille but Mireille felt she should just let her be. After Kirika put down her secret bag, she headed for the kitchen.

"Kirika, you're not cooking alone"

"You don't trust my cooking?" Kirika asked sadly

"No, I want to do it together" Mireille smiled and Kirika smiled although both were unwillingly to talk about the letter.

The dinner later that evening was a fairly sumptous one with lobster bisque, steak, Loire valley white wine and macarons. There wasn't a lot of chatter between them but that was how meals between Mireille and Kirika operated; strictly on the food. After the macarons and a few glasses of wine, the two assassins finally loosened up.

"So Kirika, you went through all this trouble to atone?"

"There's more Mireille" Kirika uttered

"Atonement is impossible as you said, there's no need to make it up to me!" Mireille spoke strongly and bluntly.

"Please Mireille. I deserve this" Kirika spoke more strongly.

"No you don't. This is completely unnecessary Kirika"

"There is one last dessert" Kirika said knowing she won't win this argument.

Mireille waited in anticipation not liking the tone of Kirika's voice.

After a minute, Kirika appeared in her schoolgirl uniform with her hands open offering a whip in a submissive pose bent towards Mireille.

"Mon Dieu, A whip! Kirika! You're too young for these things!"

"Mireille, I've killed your family, thousands of people and you reprimand me for this?" Kirika retorted

Mireille was a little dumbstruck, but she regained her composure.

"Kirika, I am not going to whip or punish you! Never!" Mireille resisted with a tear coming out of her eye.


	6. Chapter 6

Mireille's pleas fell on deaf ears. Kirika gave an eerie silence and a puppy eyed expression. Mireille stared into her; knowing when it came to the contest of wills, she was no match for Kirika. But she wanted to resist this rather outrageous request and hoped this quiet moment of contemplation will hold Kirika back.

"I knew if I don't do something drastic, I will never get Mireille to punish me. I just need something to take this guilt away. " Kirika thought

Suddenly Kirika takes the whip away and Mireille's plan starts to fall apart.

"If you don't punish me, I'll do it myself" said assertively and she starts to lash her back with considerable force. The first whip went quickly and Mireille laid dumbstruck but Kirika's slight wincing bothered her. She quickly held Kirika's wrist before she could land another strike.

"Kirika!" Mireille exclaimed.

With a deep sigh, Mireille calmed herself down like the assassin although this time the 'job' seems more morally reprehensible than usual. She slowly put her finger on Kirika's lips, hushing her softly.

"This one time Kirika, I will do this. Promise me you won't go into this atone business again?"

Kirika hesitantly nodded and stared into Mireille's eyes. This was the stare and look they both understood, the unspoken 'let's go'.

Slowly Mireille covered the curtains and checked the front door was locked, hoping no-one was outside.

"Well let's get started shall we?" Mireille said with a big sigh as she held the whip nervously in her hands.

"Now where to hit her?" Mireille asked herself.

This was a difficult question for me, I could hit Kirika at the back I guess, but maybe a light hit in the buttocks will be less painful. I didn't really want to hit her hard. I suppose if she wants a harder hit, she'll tell me. It's tempting to hit her there, she spreaded herself half crouched on the dinner table. Her curves are a little more pronounced more than I usually notice, it's very suggestive. What if the neighbours saw me like this? Better get this over with.

So I gave Kirika a light rather pathetic lash on her cheek.

"Harder Mireille!" Kirika exclaimed

I gave a slightly harder lash and this time it made a slight cracking sound.

"Harder" Kirika said again

I tried to hit harder but it didn't seem to impress Kirika.

"Mireille, I remember that day. I walked in and killed the guards" Kirika said softly

"I saw your mother and father, I shot your father instantly not caring who he was"

"Your mother she spoke to me begging me to protect you. I ignored her after she stared into her soul hoping for mercy"

"I pulled the trigger coldly and the bullet ripped into her heart and then I went for your brot.."

"Stop" I shouted and I felt a genuine anger in my heart but deep down I knew she was provoking me to hit her harder. Her tactics worked.

"Ok, Kirika!" I said assertively with anger

"This one is for my father" and with one good lash I thrashed her left cheek with the whip giving a slight flinching sound.

"This one is for my dear mother!" with another strong lash to the right.

"This one is for my sweet little brother" as I whacked another one

"This one is for Uncle Claude!" I shouted and then there was a short silent awkward pause

"Mireille, you killed Uncle Claude" Kirika said perplexed

"Oh sorry!"I said and instinctively and embarassingly brushed off Kirika's skirt to massage away the pain. I stared into those beautiful black lacy panties Kirika was wearing, it's nicer than mine. The threads were exquisite and I looked into the fine details until Kirika stared back at me.

"Sorry sorry Kirika, where did you get such things?" Mireille asked as Kirika went to a more respectable position.

"You like Mireille?" I asked sensing she enjoyed that.

"No, no" Mireille answered but I can tell she's hiding a genuine pleasure.

"What else did you buy in that bag today?" Mireille asked.

"I have all the Japanese uniforms Mireille, will you like to see them?" I asked hoping Mireille has taken an interest, like a servant wanting to please her mistress.

"Well no, but what do you mean all the uniforms?" Mireille asked awkwardly

"I can dress as a maid for you Mireille if you like" I said hoping she take the bait.

"No" Mireille said

"I see" I said feeling slightly dejected

After a moment Mireille asked "Do you have a nurse uniform?"

"Yes" I nodded

Mireille nodded and I rushed off to wear my nurse uniform, it was a nurse cosplay uniform with a lot of pink with a lighter shade than my shoes.

When I got back into the living room, Mireille had a first aid kit with bandages and said

"Wrap my arm with a bandage like you always do"

I was shocked but I did what she asked, slowly wrapping the bandage over her arm.

"Kirika, you might be surprised to know that I'm actually a... a virgin" Mireille spoke rather ashamedly

"That's nothing to be ashamed of" I said as I continued to wrap the bandages

"I remember when I was near the start of my career and I was around Montmartre when a dominatrix went to me and said I should join them. I asked why? And she said I seemed like a cold hard bitch" Mireille said with a tear in her eye.

"But I'm not Kirika, I'm not. I also remember when I lost him" Mireille said.

"Mireille, that sounds sad, I've finished the bandages and dressing." I said before Mireille can say more

"Thank you"

"But why did you ask to be bandaged up? You are not hurt. How do I serve you doing this?" I asked

"Kirika, let me get this straight!" Mireille said bluntly

"Kirika, you are not my maid or my burden" Mireille said as she started putting her hand on my shoulder

"Kirika, you are my friend, you are my parent, you are the only one left"

"You are my family" Mireille said as she put her other hand on my shoulder

"And I have wounds, wounds so deep that cannot be healed with any medicine or bandage"

Then slowly her lips warmly embraced mine and then Mireille gazed into my eyes lovingly, completely and said

"Unless they are bandaged by you"

*Author's note - I tried switching the POV during the chapter and see if that gave a more cinematic experience. I hope you liked this fanfic and will end it here unless there is demand for more chapters.*


End file.
